You
by leotabelle13
Summary: Why did it have to be you? One Shot RikuxXion. Read and Reveiw please!


**HI ALL!!!! Well this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic. I recently finished 358/2 Days and I find myself obsessed with the pairing of Riku and Xion, I don't know about anyone else but I see more potential in this pairing than Roxas and Xion (akuroku ftw!) And then I started thinking about what was it like for them when they were "together" (not together together but it would be cool if they were!) when Xion ran away from the organization. Then it hit me, SO THAT'S WHY SORA WAS ALL DRAMATIC WHEN HE FOUND RIKU! Then I wrote this. I suck at intros so ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!**

**Ps. Kingdom Hearts or Riku or Xion are not my property. **

_Twilight's Dawn_

"_You Saved me, But I don't know why you did?"_

Frankly, I don't know either, not anymore….

You were an enigma to me since that first night I saw your face. DiZ told me that a Sora Replica had been created by Organization XIII, you. I had been instructed to take you down, so Sora's memories could go back to Roxas, so Sora could wake up….

…Sora…

If it wasn't for him.. But it is for him, My best friend who sleeps in that pod waiting for scattered memories to return. For him I had to get rid of you, and then I saw your face.

You have her face, Kairi's face, the first moment I saw you I thought that you were created just for my personal torment. I cared for her, wanted her as well, but I gave her up, a Princess of Heart, who knows no darkness, could never embrace the darkness. The darkness I've become. I had vainly become a pawn of darkness for her, and there you were, as if to mock me.

Her Face, His heart. I have both of them in you. It's as if I never need to go back. I could start anew. You trust me completely and hesitate to leave my side. You don't know who-what I am, what I've become.

But I know that its not the same thing. I love my friends separately, their own beings, just as you love yours. But you..

I beat you, mocked your existence, to me you were just another replica, a creature created for nothing more than to be a tool of the Organization. But you're not that, not anymore.

You want existence, you want your own life, you want your own friends by your side as I want mine. Maybe its because of him that you are able to feel this much, maybe its because of him_ I_ am able to feel this much.

What if I told you I was the darkness itself? What if I told you that I wear this blindfold to hold on to the tiniest bit of myself that I have left? Would you still come to me so willingly? Would you stay unfazed by the fact that it was darkness that held you on the islands as you were sleeping? Or would you turn and rebuke me? Just as I should rebuke you.

I should, but I can't, not anymore. It's not Kairi's face, it's not even Sora's heart, it's you. You, whose small gloved hands hold the fate of the worlds. You, who until weeks ago led a carefree life fighting for the organization and eating ice cream on a twilit tower with your best friends.

You who took a simple mission and completely turned it inside out. You, whose memory will fade so my feelings are in vain.

I try to steel myself against you, yet there you are by my side, the pain in your eyes mirror mine.

Why did it have to be you?

_The Darkness in the Light_

Remember me? I am the replica you took down and took in. Like a puppy I came to you despite how much having to let my friends go hurt. You saved me, you protected me. Somehow, it felt right in your arms, warmth, home, those feelings all came from you.

Do you remember me? I remember you.

I remember you answering my every question, I remember you giving me a choice, I do not regret it, but I regret not being able to see you.

I see Kairi, she's beautiful, a real princess. I wonder if I could have changed like her too but probably not right? Replica's can't change. Sora is happy to see her; I am too, I'm glad to meet her…

And there you are, you may look different on the outside, but I know it's you in my heart, Sora's heart, I can see it, I can see you…

I'm so happy; I try to hold back tears. I never thought I'd see you again, my friend. My tears become Sora's, I can't help it, he can't help it, we searched everywhere, and now we've found you.

I wish I could thank you, for everything you've done for me, for the feeling you gave, and still give me.

I wish you could remember me, but you only see sora, you can't see me. If only there was a way.

_Epilogue_

On the islands at sunset our heroes are finally home. Three friends reunited in peace at last. But they are not alone, among them yet not is a raven haired girl with eyes blue as the endless sea, a girl born from memory, and hidden from memory

_The memories locked deep inside our hearts…_

"Xion" the silver haired boy whispered as he watched the sunset

"Riku" the raven haired girl called from beyond memory.

_Lost but not forgotten, forgotten but not lost_

"I love you…"

END

**SO what you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
